


I Want You

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Mentioned Threesome, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer and Backes hook up with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not only is the rivalry between the Chicago Blackhawks and the St. Louis Blues is well-known, so is the rivalry between captains Jonathan Toews and David Backes. Every time the Blues and the Hawks play against each other, Backes always finds a way to get under Tazer's skin.

During an afternoon away game in St. Louis, it was only the first period and the game was already getting intense. It only heated up more when Backes and Tazer faced each other in the faceoff circle. David was licking his lips, staring almost seductively at Toews. "Frickin' weirdo," Tazer muttered under his breath. "You say something, Toews?" David asked. Jonathan shook his head as he won the faceoff.

As Tazer had control of the puck, Backes trips him which doesn't make him happy. Andrew Shaw sees it and starts to rough him up, but the refs pull them away before anything happens. After David ends up in the penalty box for tripping, Jonathan manages to score a power play goal much to Backes' disgust. As soon as David's penalty is over, he sends a glare towards Tazer's way.

When Tazer and David face each other again in the faceoff circle during the second period, Backes begins giving him a hard time again. "Whatcha looking at, Jonny? Hmm? You like what you see?" David teased. "Screw you, Backes," said Jonathan. "Yeah, you wish," David muttered under his breath. "What'd you say?" Tazer asked. "Nothing," said David with a stupid smirk across his face.

By the third period, the Blackhawks were already ahead 3 to 1. David was frustrated that his team was close to losing the game. When Toews and Backes are on the ice again, David checks Jonathan into the boards. "What the hell is your problem?" Jonathan demanded. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Backes looking innocent. "Like hell you don't," Toews growls.

A few minutes later, David roughly checks Toews again, smirking as he gets steady on his feet. "I swear to God, Backes, I'm gonna rip that damn smirk off your face," Toews threatens. Backes gets in Toews' face and retorts, "I'd like to see you try." Before Jonathan can do anything, Andrew steps in again and says, "Just shut the fuck up, Backes. We're getting tired of your crap."

David pushes Shaw and a fight erupts. Andrew gets a few good punches, hoping to wipe the stupid smirk off of Backes' face. They continue to tussle until the refs step in and pull them apart. Andrew and David end up getting five minutes in the penalty box. The Blackhawks end up winning 4 to 1 and Tazer gets an assist on Saad's game-winning goal.

After the game, the Blackhawks learn that their plane is delayed due to the rainy weather and they won't be able to go back to Chicago until tomorrow afternoon at the latest. The team goes out to celebrate their win. Jonathan sits at a booth in the bar and could see Shaw laughing it up with Leddy and Pirri about something. To his surprise, Backes is entering the bar, making a beeline for Toews.

"What do you want, Backes?" Toews asked. "Just wanted to congratulate you on having a great game," said David. "No, seriously, what do you _really_ want?" Toews asked, not buying the crap that Backes is saying to him. David takes a seat right next to Toews. "You," said David. Tazer looked at David surprised. "What do you mean by that?" Jonathan asked. "C'mon, Toews. I know that every game we play against each other, you've got such a hard-on for me," said Backes.

"Go fuck yourself," Toews said, looking pissed off. "I'd rather fuck you if you don't mind," said David with that stupid smirk on his face again. "Why me?" Jonathan asked. "Because I've been interested in you for a long time. I know you want me just as bad as I want you," said David. "It sounds like _you're_ the one with the hard-on for me," Tazer said. "So what if I am?" asked David as he puts his arm around Jonathan's shoulder. 

"What do you say, Captain? You up for this or what?" Backes asked as he slipped his hand between Tazer's legs. Jonathan contemplated this for a few seconds. It never crossed his mind that he would be hooking up with one of his rivals, a rival that he despises so much. He finally turns to Backes and says, "Yeah, I'm up for this." David smiled. "Don't worry, Tazer. I promise I'll be real good to you," he said as he stood up. As Tazer got up, he could feel Backes smack his ass a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they got to Backes' place, David wasted no time in leading Toews to the bedroom. Backes pushed Jonathan up against the wall, pressing his fingers into his shoulders. "Tell me you want this," said David. "I want this," Jonathan whispered. "What was that, Tazer? I couldn't hear you," said Backes as he moved his hand in between Jonathan's legs. "I want this," Tazer softly breathed again. David pushed Toews' thighs slightly apart and started caressing them. "Now say it again. Tell me you want this," Backes repeated. Tazer softly moaned at Backes' touch. "I want this. I want this. I want you," Tazer said more louder.

David smirked and said, "Good boy." He led Tazer towards the bed and pushed him down on it. Toews could hear Backes' breath in his ear as he kissed his neck. The next thing he saw was David unbuckling and unzipping his pants. Toews noticed that Backes wasn't wearing any underwear and could see his dick was already hard. David lifted Tazer up and guided his mouth towards his dick. Without prompting, Tazer began to suck him. "Damn, Toews. You know what you're doing, don't you?" Backes asked.

Jonathan could hear Backes moaning and felt him grip his fingers in his hair. "Fuck, Toews. God, you're so good," David moaned. Tazer could hear Backes' breathing growing ragged and the next thing he knew, he felt David coming all over his face. Backes wiped the come off of Jonathan's face and placed two of his fingers near his mouth. "Open," said David. Tazer complied and sucked the come off of Backes' fingers. "You like that, don't you, Tazer? You like sucking come off my fingers. Such a slut," said Backes.

David eyed Tazer up and down before getting on top of him, pulling at the buttons of Tazer's button-down collared shirt. "We got to get these fucking clothes off of you," Backes said to him. Tazer rolled his eyes and said, "You've got to get your clothes off too, asshole." Backes chuckled. "Oh, mine will be coming off soon enough," he said. "First, let's take care of you."

Toews started off by kicking off his shoes and socks. David started working on the buttons of Tazer's shirt and pulled his shirt off, showing off his well-toned chest. He brushed a finger towards Toews' left nipple making Tazer softly tremble at his touch. It wasn't until Backes paid attention to Tazer's other nipple that Tazer moaned again, "Fuck, David." Backes smirked and said, "We'll get to that soon enough, Jonny."

David threw Jonathan's shirt on the ground and took off his own shirt as well. He undid Tazer's buckle and unzipped his pants before pulling them down & throwing them on the floor. Jonathan was laying flat on the bed wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs, waiting for David to make his next move. "Looking good, Tazer. I'm going to do so much to you. Touch you, suck you, finger you, rim you until you're begging for more," said Backes. "Are you gonna talk about it or do something about it?" Jonathan asked looking slightly impatient.

David pulled off his pants, got on top of Tazer and started making out with him. As Backes kisses his neck, he moves his hand towards Tazer's cock, stroking it back and forth. Jonathan arches his back up, moaning at his touch. David moved from Tazer's neck to his chest, sucking on each of his nipples until they were hard. "God, Backes, that feels so good," breathed Toews. Backes moved his mouth down to Tazer's groin and slipped his hand underneath his boxer briefs. "Fuck! Don't stop!" Jonathan moaned, arching his back up again. He could feel himself getting hard and David could feel a drop of pre-cum on the tip of Tazer's cock.

"You must really be loving this. You're starting to get a little hard for me, aren't you, Jonny? I can feel it," said David as he continued to stroke him. He took his hand out from underneath Jonathan's briefs and placed both of his hands on his thighs. "You ready for this, babe?" Backes asked. "God, enough with the questions. Just do it already, Backes," said Tazer. "Whatever you say, Captain," said David. He hooked his thumbs into Tazer's underwear and pulls them off, throwing them to the side with the rest of their clothes.

Backes could see Jonathan's already hard cock, dripping with pre-cum. He took a minute to look over Tazer's well-toned, absolutely perfect naked body. "Damn, Jonny. You look even better naked," said David. "Enough with the sweet talking, Backes and get your fucking mouth on my....," Tazer was about to say, but David pressed a finger to Jonathan's lip. "Where do you want my mouth, Tazer?" he asked. Jonathan moved his finger away and replied, "On my dick, Backes." Backes left kisses from Tazer's chest to his waist before placing his mouth on his cock and starts sucking on it.

Tazer couldn't hold back the moans and his fingers were digging into the sheets. As David continued to suck Tazer, he could feel himself reaching his orgasm. He moaned, "Oh, man, oh fuck, Backes. I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking c....," and before he could finish his sentence, Jonathan lifted up his hips and David could feel him coming on his face and Tazer felt his come dripping down his thighs. Backes lifted up Tazer's legs and licked the come off of his thighs. "You taste so sweet," said David. After he finished, Backes kissed & gently bit Tazer's inner thighs, leaving hickeys all over them. He noticed Toews was turned on by what he did to him. "I was right. You actually did have a hard-on for me," said David. "Shut up," said Tazer, trying to deny it, but it was really true.

As Toews recovered from his orgasm, David walked over to his dresser. "If you plan on fucking me, Backes, you better have some protection on you," Toews warned. "You think I'm that careless, Tazer?" asked David as he pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He gets back on the bed and spreads Jonathan's legs apart. "It looks like you're gonna need some prep, Jonny," said Backes. He opened up the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers.

Tazer could feel David place one finger and then two inside of his asshole. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Backes' fingers inside of him. As David placed one finger further up Toews' asshole, he hit his prostate causing Tazer's eyes to widen. "Son of a bitch...son of a frickin' bitch," Toews moaned. "Looks like I hit your sensitive spot, Toews," said Backes as he smirked again. Backes continued to push his finger on Tazer's prostate, and a few seconds later, he then pulled it out, causing Jonathan to whine in frustration.

"Get on all fours, Tazer," David ordered. Jonathan got on all fours while Backes got behind him. Toews could feel David spreading him open and the next thing he felt was Backes' tongue on his asshole, rimming him. "Oh my God...," Tazer moaned. "Ohhh, fuck, yeah. God, that's so good. Don't stop, don't stop." Toews gripped the sheets so hard, he nearly ripped them. Jonathan thought, " _How could someone that annoys me so much make me feel so good? _" As David continued to rim Tazer, he was able to move his hand towards Tazer's cock and stroked it over & over. Jonathan could feel himself on the verge of another orgasm, but a few minutes later, Backes pulled his tongue out from Tazer's ass.__

Toews felt David roughly grab his legs and push him back down on the bed. "Do you think you could be more careful before you give me a goddamn concussion?" Tazer asked looking pissed off which just turned David on even more. "You are so demanding, Jonny," said Backes as he rolled his eyes. David spreads Jonathan's legs apart and Tazer could feel the cold lube being rubbed on his asshole. He saw Backes open the condom wrapper with his teeth, slip the condom on and slick up his dick. David got on top of Tazer and started kissing him. Tazer pulled him close and started kissing him right back, moving his tongue into his mouth. Backes kept kissing and caressing Jonathan all over.

Toews could feel Backes lining up with his hole and then felt him pushing inside of him which made him let out a loud moan that filled up the room. David started out slow and easy, but ended up going hard & intense. He could hear Toews moaning & whining in pleasure, saying his name while cursing over and over. Tazer could feel an orgasm about to hit and as Backes hit his prostate, he loses it and comes all over the bed. He could feel himself getting drowsy and the last thing he saw was David thrusting into him and reaching his own climax.


	3. Chapter 3

Tazer awakens the next morning to the feeling of a wet washcloth between his legs. As he opened his eyes a little bit more, Jonathan saw Backes cleaning him up. He could feel the hickeys on his inner thighs sting as David washed him. "Morning, Jonny," Backes said. "That was some night yesterday, huh?" Toews nodded his head. "Thanks to you, I'm gonna have to change the sheets," David said softly chuckling. Tazer softly smiled at him.

Once Backes finished cleaning Jonathan up, he headed towards the bathroom and Jonathan could hear the shower turn on. Tazer felt so sore, he didn't think he could move. Once David was out of the shower, Toews headed into the bathroom to shower himself. After he showered, Jonathan picked up his clothes from the ground.

As Tazer was getting dressed, Backes said, "Maybe next time, if you're into it, your little teammate Shaw would like to join us. He was all over me yesterday too." Tazer rolled his eyes. "Man, are you just gonna fuck anyone that gets all over you?" he asked. "So what?" David retorted with that stupid smirk on his face. "I'll keep that in mind," said Tazer.

During the plane ride back to Chicago, Tazer sat next to Andrew and they got to talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be writing a sequel to this with a threesome between Toews, Backes and Shaw.


End file.
